Tenten's special assignment
by Shadeehue
Summary: Tenten is given a special assignment.... to get in touch with her feminine side.  Whatever will happen to our favourite weapons mistress?  Especially with Ino giving her a helping hand..... [Nejiten]
1. Chapter 1  The assignment

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... unfortunately

* * *

Tenten bent over panting trying to get her breath back. It was the end of another unforgiving training session with none other than the one Hyuuga prodigy, a merciless taskmaster. _Why do I put up with this?_ She thought to herself wryly as he calmly picked his way through the forest of weapons to grab his water bottle. He'd hardly worked up a sweat. _Oh yeah, he's gorgeous and I have a huge crush on him, that's why I keep coming back for more… _

"_You might as well kill yourself now," _her inner self told her sarcastically _"because sooner or later he WILL train you to death."_

"Tenten"

Neji tossed his bottle to her. She caught it and gulped the rest of the water down gratefully.

"Your chakra control is better; you were able to last longer this time," said Neji without expression.

"Thanks," Tenten nodded wearily and summoned her weapons; they all disappeared with a poof. She tossed his bottle back to him. "It's getting late Neji I need my dinner."

Neji nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow same time then."

"Ano… I can't make it tomorrow and for the rest of the week," Tenten rubbed the back of her head and grinned at him sheepishly.

He raised an eyebrow at her questioningly, he looked pissed.

"Tsunade-sama gave me an assignment."

"What kind of assignment?"

_Flashback_

"_Tenten, you may have noticed that I haven't given you a single assignment where you are required to do any flirting."_

"_Hai, Tsunade-sama" Tenten said, rather confused at where this was going._

"_It is very diligent of you not to allow yourself to become distracted by shopping, clothes and makeup like most other kunoichi but it is important that you are able to employ your feminine wiles in order to gather information as well."_

_Tenten nodded, so the Hokage thought she was a tomboy, which was fine. It was true and it wasn't a big deal to her really._

"_So that's why I'm giving you a special solo assignment," said the blonde woman as she leant back in her chair and placed her feet up on the chair with a smile, a slightly evil smile._

_Tenten cleared her throat apprehensively, "And what exactly is my assignment?"_

"_To get in touch with your feminine side and Ino is going to help you with your assignment" replied the Hokage as she took a sip from her sake bottle. _

_Ino, who was standing next to Tenten turned to her and gave her a wide innocent smile. Tenten smiled back at the younger kunoichi weakly, her stomach churning rapidly._

_End flashback_

Tenten blushed and muttered, "It's a secret assignment."

It was just too humiliating to tell him that Ino was basically going to give her a makeover and instruct her on how to flirt with members of the opposite sex.

"Hn"

She sighed and they both began walking home together. It had become a bit of a ritual for Neji to walk her home last year when she helped him prepare for the jounin exam, which was about the time her crush on him developed. It had intensified after they had gone on the mission to retrieve Gaara when he was kidnapped by the Akatsuki. Tenten blamed it on her hormones.

As they walked through the town Neji paused in front of teahouse and turned to her abruptly, "Do you want to grab dinner?"

Tenten almost tripped, that was unexpected. "Sure" she said as nonchalantly as she could and followed him into the teahouse. Inside she was screaming and jumping like the teenage girl she was.

It was a quiet place and they sat down at a booth and ordered their food. While waiting, Tenten sipped her tea and studied it with great concentration since the silence between the two of them was growing awkward. Glancing up she realised that Neji was studying her intently. She blushed and smiled at him shyly and he quickly looked away, a faint pink gracing his cheeks.

He finished his tea quickly and suddenly handed his cup to her. "Read my tea leaves, what do they say?"

Tenten took it and as she did, their fingers brushed. They both jumped and Tenten leant back against the wall and tried to fight another blush. His fingers had been surprisingly warm and she tried to stop imagining how they would feel against her skin.

Tenten frowned as she examined the tea leaves, rotating it slowly trying to discern a pattern or a symbol. Palm reading was more her thing. Heck, even tarot card reading told her more than tea leaves. But palm reading was what she found the easiest.

A person's hands told you a lot about that person. Hers were calloused from all her weapons although she tried to put cream on them regularly. Her fingers were long and nimble. Musician's hands Neji once told her. She herself had always privately thought his were more like musician's hands than hers with his long fingers that performed Jyuuken so gracefully and accurately.

She cleared her mind and focused on the bottom of the tea cup. "A shield and crossroads, or maybe they are two katanas. It's hard to tell sorry."

"Why is it every time I ask you about my fate you give me the vaguest answers possible?" asked Neji quietly with a small smile.

"The future or fate as you like to call it is not set in stone. It's like a river that can change its course gradually slowly over time or a landslide may make it change drastically," she replied pensively. "I can only tell you what I interpret from the signs. You have to figure out what the signs mean for yourself."

Their food arrived and they ate in silence. Neji insisted on paying muttering something about his uncle telling him to try to act more gentlemanly and walked her home.

When they reached her apartment building, Tenten turned to her team mate and smiled, "Thanks for dinner Neji and for walking me home."

"Hn"

"Goodnight then"

Neji nodded, "Good luck for your assignment" and walked off.

Tenten watched him until he turned the corner and sighed. _Thanks I'll need it._

* * *

A/N: Yeah I know the whole Tenten makeover thing has been done so many times but I'm trying to put my own spin on it. Hopefully it works P 


	2. Chapter 2  Clothes shopping

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

**Day 1: Clothes**

Tenten's doorbell rang. Repeatedly. She groggily tried to drown out the sound by placing her pillow over her head. Then her phone started ringing. The brunette groaned and picked it up.

"Moshi moshi," she croaked.

"Tenten! It's 5am already come on we have a lot of clothes shopping to do," chirped Ino perkily while still managing to continuously ring her doorbell.

"…Ino the shops aren't even open yet!" pointed out Tenten. _One or two hours more sleep; was that even too much to ask?_ she thought exasperatedly.

"Well I've brought a lot of fashion magazines for us to go through so we can have an idea of what clothes and accessories we should try to get and what trends we should follow. I want to go through your wardrobe as well. We'll also be experimenting with different combinations Tenten. Don't forget we're on a very tight schedule this week Tenten!"

Tenten sighed, "Ok I'm coming, just please stop ringing my doorbell already."

She dragged herself out of bed and opened the door for Ino, still in her pyjamas that consisted of a singlet and shorts.

The blonde grinned at her, "Tenten you have sexy bed hair! You should wear your hair out more!" and thrust a pile of magazines and a takeaway cup of coffee into her arms. "Drink up" she instructed and made herself at home in Tenten's apartment.

Tenten sighed again and put the pile of magazines on the dining table and sat next to Ino. The brunette took a swig of the coffee and nearly spat it out. "Kami-sama! Ino, what is in this stuff? It's like pure caffeine!"

Ino shrugged as she started flipping through the magazines, "It's just extra strong espresso shots."

"It's an entire mug of espresso shots!"

"Your point being?"

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"No… I drink that amount everyday; do I look dead to you?"

"…"

"Drink. It. Up. Before I use my mind control techniques on you," said Ino, a very dangerous glint in her eyes.

Tenten glared at her. Brown eyes met blue eyes that glared back fiercely.

Glare.

Glare.

Glare.

Glare.

"Tenten do you want to _fail_ this assignment?" snapped Ino suddenly.

Tenten shook her head warily.

"Then you shall do as I say. Drink the coffee before it goes cold, you are going to need the energy." The blonde smiled at her sweetly.

Tenten gave her a doubtful look and glared at the takeaway mug. _Heck this assignment cannot get any worse._ She sculled it down quickly in one big gulp and pulled a face.

Ino pulled out muffins that she had picked up on her way to Tenten's. "Here I brought breakfast too."

Tenten thanked her and ate it slowly as she started flipping through the magazines. There happened to be a large number of impossibly perfect looking models in them. _Neji should be a model_, she thought to herself with slight amusement.

"When I am done with you Tenten, you are going to look just like one of them," declared Ino excitedly pointing to the page of Victoria Secrets models.

Tenten snorted disbelievingly. _Maybe in like my dreams_.

Ino glared at her, "Do not doubt my abilities."

"It's not your abilities I doubt Ino, it's more the fact that you don't have anything good to work with in the first place."

Ino's expression softened, "Tenten, you have a lot more things going for you than you realise."

Tenten smiled at the pretty blonde girl, "Thanks even though I don't agree with you."

The younger girl smirked, "Oh you'll agree once I've finished with you."

_3 hours later – 8am_

Tenten examined her room with slight horror. It looked as if a tornado had passed through it. Ino continued to throw clothes haphazardly out of her wardrobe muttering about how totally functional but completely unflattering they were.

"HEY! This is a really nice kimono!"

The weapons mistress glanced at the lavender kimono which had silver and gold flowers woven into it. "Oh that thing, I never have anything to wear it to."

"Well you do have _some_ decent jeans and t-shirts and funky sneakers BUT we have a lot of shopping to do. We need to stock up on lots of blouses, dresses, skirts, accessories and most importantly…skinny jeans they are the current big thing and I don't think they're going out of style anytime soon."

Tenten was unceremoniously yanked to her feet.

"Time to go shopping!" trilled Ino happily waving the stack of magazines which had been very heavily flagged. Each. The magazines practically bristled with post-it notes. Tenten grabbed her wallet and rolled her eyes.

This was going to be an excruciatingly long day. Correction. Make that an excruciatingly long week.

* * *

Tenten was exhausted. She and Ino had met up with Sakura and Hinata at the mall. The first thing Tenten had done was swear them all to secrecy about her assignment. It was embarrassing enough that she was given such an assignment in the first place; she definitely didn't want the rest of the village to know.

The three younger ninjas had certainly enjoyed dumping mounds of clothes in her arms to try on in pretty much _every_ store in the shopping mall. It was a _large_ mall. Ino had also made her buy _most_ of it. The four kunoichi struggled to carry all the shopping bags up the stairs to her apartment.

Hinata offered to cook dinner as Sakura and Ino helped Tenten put away all the purchases. Tenten was not happy. The other girls had bullied her into buying so many clothes and accessories she had been forced to spend all the money she had been setting aside to buy a katana in her favourite weapons shop that she had had her heart set on for months. The tall brunette was also very worried because Ino had happily informed her that tomorrow would be hair and makeup day. If she had to spend anymore money, she had a feeling that she wouldn't have enough money to feed herself for a month.

A delicious smell wafted through the small apartment from the kitchen. Hinata had finally finished cooking.

The four girls sat around the table, stomachs rumbling. They were all famished and Hinata was an excellent cook.

"Itadakimasu!" they all exclaimed in unison and dug in ravenously.

Tenten finished her tea and glanced at the leaves at the bottom. She smiled to herself dryly. For once, the tea leaf reading was easy. But this time she didn't need any reading to know what lay ahead in the near future.

Big changes ahead.

_And lots of embarrassment probably_, she thought wryly.

* * *

A/N: Please review! Yes, constructive criticism is welcome just try not to be overly harsh though. I _do_ try to make this as well-written as I can. And thank you to all the people who've already reviewed the 1st chapter and added me to their alerts. Wow I feel so special. . Just remember that reviews are what keep me motivated to write and update quickly so keep pressing that button :P 


	3. Chapter 3  Hair and Makeup

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

**Extra long chapter this time woohoo:P   
**

* * *

**Day 2: Hair **

It was 7am. Ino had been so kind as to let her sleep in for two whole hours. Tenten sighed and sipped the coffee Ino had given her and glumly ate the muffin. It was chocolate at least.

Ino opened every single drawer and cupboard in her bathroom examining its contents carefully. She stuck her head in the cupboard under the sink and began rummaging around. "Hey Tenten, you actually have some really good skincare and hair products!" her muffled voice rang out.

Tenten bristled; she wasn't THAT unfeminine was she?

_One haircut later…_

CLICK. CLICK. CLICK. CLICK

Ino continued to take photos merrily from every slightly different angle she could think of.

Tenten rolled her eyes. She had already had to stay still for an hour before the haircut so Ino could take the "before" photos for the "before and after" photos she was taking for report she was going to show the Godaime.

"Tsunade-sama will be so pleased with your progress Tenten!" gushed Ino. "Look at what a difference a trim, some layers, a long side fringe and some highlights make!"

Tenten examined her reflection in the mirror critically. She guess she did look more stylish and fashionable but she didn't think that she looked _that_ much better, like how Ino was making it out to be.

"Okay, now I'm going to show you how to use a curling wand, straightener and crimper!" exclaimed Ino gleefully.

Tenten cringed as Ino began to brush her hair. Did she really have to dig the bristles with so much force into her scalp? Apparently it was one of those brushes with special tips on the bristles that massaged your head at the same time…

When Ino finished brushing out her hair she started to explain to Tenten how the crimper/straightener worked. Yes, it was one of those straighteners that could also crimp hair. "Now you have to be careful not to let it touch your skin because it gets quite hot," she lectured. "You also have to be careful you don't leave it in your hair for too long or else it will _burn_," she continued and waved the straightener at Tenten's head as she emphasised the word. Luckily the older kunoichi was able to dodge it.

"So you get about this amount of hair, spread it out nice and flat between the metal plates and clamp it firmly together and hold for about 5 seconds. Then you move down the length of the hair in sections. It's similar with the straightener except you slowly pull it down the length of your hair." Ino instructed as she demonstrated on Tenten's hair.

Tenten winced in pain as Ino pulled the straightener down.

"Another way to straighten your hair is if you iron it," pointed out Ino. "But I wouldn't really recommend you doing that yourself 'cause I tried it when I was like 10 and I nearly burnt my ear off. Here," she handed the straightener to Tenten. "Try straightening your hair yourself."

Tenten looked at the appliance doubtfully, sighed and attempted to straighten her hair. But damn she had such a hard time actually getting the right amount of hair spread out between the metal plates before she clamped. She also managed to burn her finger on it as well… Good thing Ino had done some medic training.

Multiple pictures of Tenten's new sleek hair were taken before Ino moved on to the curling wand. It was a lot easier for Tenten to use but she really didn't like having to put hairspray in her hair. It made it feel so… icky.

She was then showed how to do more complicated buns. Tenten actually quite enjoyed it especially as Ino showed her how to use hairpins and long hair chopsticks that could also double as weapons.

"You have the best hair for styling," said Ino wistfully. "It's so soft." She ran her hand through the chocolate brown locks gently.

"Um thanks, I think?"

Ino pinched her shoulder hard, "Learn to take a compliment, girl."

Tenten scowled.

Ino continued to take so many photos with the flash that day that Tenten got a very bad headache. She was not looking forward to the makeup session tomorrow.

* * *

**Day 3: Makeup**

Having extra caffeine from tea, on top of the ridiculously strong coffee Ino gave her this morning probably wasn't a very good idea but Tenten had had this strong unexplainable urge to check her tea leaf reading.

She frowned and chewed her lip worriedly as she studied the clump of leaves at the bottom of her cup. This was not good. In fact, this was very bad. Very bad as in a 'she would postpone a dangerous mission for a few days because the reading was this bad' bad. Tenten briefly considered refusing to go out of her apartment with Ino for the day but that would only delay the inevitable. It wasn't like this was a life or death situation either…or was it?

Butterflies in her stomach began to flutter about nervously and Tenten had finished all the tea in the teapot before she knew it.

"_Uh oh, that was a bit of a caffeine overload_," she thought to herself. Even her hands had started shaking very slightly.

"Tenten have you finished breakfast? Let's get going already!" yelled Ino impatiently.

Tenten started violently at the sound of Ino's voice. She had already progressed to being super jittery and needing to go to the bathroom desperately. Tenten mentally scolded herself for ingesting so much caffeine and ran to her bathroom.

"_**But you're going to need all the caffeine you can get to get through spending the day with Ino and with a reading like that,"**_ her inner self helpfully pointed out.

Ino's voice rang out shrilly, interrupting the conversation in her head, "FOR KAMI-SAMA'S SAKE! TENTEN! Are you READY YET?"

* * *

"N-N-Neji nii-san?" 

He glanced up from the Bleach manga he had been reading and raised his eyebrow questioningly at his shy cousin.

"K-K-Kiba-kun, Shino-kun and I are g-g-going to see a movie, w-would you like t-to come along?"

"I'll pass Hinata-sama," and he returned to reading his manga as he slowly ate his lunch.

Hinata nervously poked her fingers together, her cousin had seemed more withdrawn the past few days and she had a feeling that it had something to do with a certain weapons mistress. But she wasn't very sure how to broach the topic, let alone how he would react.

"M-M-Maybe you c-c-could h-help me work on m-my J-Jyuuken t-tomorrow?" she asked hopefully. She would be able to talk to him properly then.

"Sure."

Hinata stood and worriedly watched him eat his lunch and read the manga at the table all by himself. He ignored her and everything else in the tea house as he read, transfixed by the fight between Ichigo and his inner hollow.

She finally sighed and left to watch 'Transformers' with her team mates.

* * *

_One facial, manicure, pedicure and a trip to the cosmetic part of the department store later…_

"NO WAY!"

Tenten dug her feet firmly into the ground and desperately tried to hang on to the lamp post for dear life as Ino pulled at her waist with all of her strength.

"I am NOT getting a Brazilian wax Yamanaka Ino!" shrieked a slightly hysterical Tenten.

Ino stopped and decided to try coaxing and wheedling. "Come on Tenten-chan, do this for me please, I already gave you a coffee and a chocolate muffin this morning."

"NO!"

"I'll give you another chocolate muffin."

"NO!"

Ino reverted back to physical force and tried to pry Tenten's fingers off the lamp post and gave up. Where was Sakura and her monstrous strength when you actually needed her? The blonde scowled, she would have to use her technique on Tenten after all.

"Shintenshin no Jutsu" (mind body transfer technique)

Inner Tenten screamed and cursed at Ino as her body sauntered willingly into the waxing parlour.

_One very painful Brazilian wax later…_

Tenten hobbled out of the parlour and gave Ino a death glare and stalked off.

Ino ran after her, "Hey where are you going? I haven't finished with you yet; I still have to show you how to wear your makeup."

"I hate you."

Ino followed the slim brunette all the way back to her apartment threatening to report the assignment back to the Hokage as a failure but Tenten stubbornly ignored her and slammed the door of her apartment in the blonde kunoichi's face.

Ino glared at the door. Maybe she had gone a teeny tiny bit too far… Even she herself had never had a Brazilian before and wanting Tenten to be the guinea pig was maybe a tad mean…

"_**You mean more like cowardly, getting her to go through the pain and research for you?"**_said the Inner Ino.

"_I'm no coward!"_ she argued back.

"_**Then apologise and grovel to her already, the Brazilian was totally unnecessary for the assignment."**_

"_Fine, fine I'll apologise."_

Ino banged her fist on the door. "Tenten, I'm sorry okay!"

"Well sorry isn't good enough!" Tenten yelled back.

"Are you going to hate me forever?"

"YES!"

Ino frowned, she wasn't particularly close to Tenten before but spending more time with her had made her like the brunette more and she didn't want Tenten to hate her forever. Time to grovel…

"Then what can I do to make it up to you?"

There was a pause and Tenten finally opened up the door, crossed her arms and glared at Ino.

Tenten finally grinned, "Either you buy me the katana I've been eyeing or… you can also go get a Brazilian wax."

Ino gulped, she didn't have much money saved up at the moment and she had also heard Tenten's screams. She didn't particularly like pain…

Tenten smirked at her. "The katana is about 20 000 yen more expensive than the wax."

The blonde licked her lips nervously, that was a lot more money than she had at the moment. No way would she be able to borrow money off her parents. Asuma-sensei spent all his money on cigarettes, Choji spent it all on food and Shikamaru wouldn't lend her any money fullstop. "I-I-I'll get the wax then…"

"Great it can be like a girly bonding thing that we did together," said Tenten very sweetly.

Ino could feel herself start to sweat as she was dragged back to the waxing parlour by a now rather excited Tenten.

Let's just say her screams of pain were heard throughout the entire village and everyone thought that Ibiki had just discovered a very novel and effective form of torture…

* * *

**A/N: Argh sorry I took a while to update (considering that I'm on hols at the moment and I'm not exactly doing much). I was having abit of trouble writing this chapter because of lack of inspiration and I didn't want to put up something I wasn't happy with. I've also just recovered from my virus so I've been going out to enjoy what is left of it before I'm back at uni again so sorry again for the delay.**

**Also, thank you so much to all the people who've reviewed and added me to their favourites or story alerts. All the positive feedback make my day. I do try to reply to everyone's review (when they are signed reviews anyway) and if I haven't I'm really sorry I'm not very good at keeping track of who I've replied and who I haven't just remind me or something if you really want that reply. Please keep reading and reviewing!  
**


	4. Chapter 4  Ino's little discovery

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, you know the drill.**

**Is it me or are my chapters getting longer and longer? I should probably try not to crap on so much...**

* * *

**Day 4: Ino's little discovery**

Tenten rubbed the back of her head as she stared at her reflection. This was so _not_ her. She was wearing figure hugging jeans and a white _lacy_ singlet which revealed a tiny modest bit of cleavage. Ino had also styled her hair so that it fell in soft curls and it was pulled into a low, loose side ponytail. (Think what Mischa Barton likes to wear)

She cleared her throat, "Uh… this is a little bit too revealing for my taste."

Ino crossed her arms and glared. "That is hardly revealing by _normal_ standards."

Tenten fidgeted and tugged at the strand of beads Ino had forced her to wear. "It's _lacy_! Can't I change the top at least?" she protested.

"No I'm not going to let you wear an ugly shapeless t-shirt! People would kill to have a hot body like yours!"

"But I feel so _exposed_!" whined Tenten.

"Too bad you're going to get used to it. Embrace your body Tenten, your body is a temple and by the end of the day every guy in Konoha will be worshipping at it."

Tenten scowled, she was sick of trying on outfits. Ino had made her try on about 20 different combinations and taken photos of every single one. Before they had even started with the dress ups, Ino had also insisted on making her write down and memorising "Ino's top 10 tips to flirt with a male to get whatever you want out of him." They needed a hell of a lot more refining even by Tenten's standards.

"Ok Tenten-chan! Make up time!" exclaimed Ino with a very happy smile.

_5 minutes later…_

"Argh! Stop trying to jab out my eye!" screeched Tenten

"Ugh, just stop closing your eyes for kami-sama's sake. How on earth am I going to apply the mascara?"

"I don't want mascara!"

"It really opens up your eyes! I still have to do your eyeliner etc."

Tenten's stomach rumbled loudly. It was time to eat lunch and the fastest way she was going to get food was by allowing herself to be subjected to Ino's prodding and pushing. She sighed and stayed still as Ino happily worked on her makeup.

"Ta dah!" said Ino with a wide smile as she flourished a mirror in front of the brunette. "I. Am. A. Genius."

Tenten peered into the mirror warily half expecting to look like a kabuki player but she gasped when she saw her reflection. The girl staring back at her was actually quite pretty.

CLICK!

Ino placed the camera on her dresser and dragged Tenten by her hand. "Let's go get lunch I'm starving!"

* * *

"Revision time Tenten, what's 'Ino's top 10 tips to flirt with a male to get whatever you want out of him'?" asked Ino as they strolled out of Tenten's apartment building towards the famous Ichiraku Ramen Stall.

Tenten rolled her eyes and recited mechanically…

"1. Compliment him - a lot.

2. Bat your eyelashes at him - a lot.

3. Speak in a high pitched voice to appear less intimidating and less of a physical threat to him.

4. Do not make direct eye contact unless absolutely necessary.

5. Give him a special nickname it makes him feel special-"

"Now what was the example I gave you?"

"…"

"Come on Tenten spit it out."

"My little hunny bunny pumpkin" whispered Tenten. She would rather drop dead before she called anyone, especially the tall dark and handsome ninja she was in love with, that.

"Now what were the other tips?"

"…"

"Is that all you remember?" asked Ino aghast.

"No it's just that they get even more ridiculous and I'd rather not say them," replied Tenten.

"Tenten, if you follow them religiously I guarantee you that any male you pay attention to will be eating right out of the palm of your hand."

"Ino, do you actually follow it yourself because it certainly didn't work for you when you and Sakura used to fight over 'Sasuke-kun'," she snapped back. _Ohhh Tenten, that wasn't very nice that was a low blow…_

A vein in the blonde girl's temple bulged and pulsed dangerously but Ino's wide smile didn't falter once. "Oh, Sasuke-kun was a special case Tenten-chan and I suggest you finish reciting the rest of the tips before I tell everyone that you're in love with Neji."

Tenten's mouth dropped open in shock as she tried desperately to think of a clever retort but was unable to. She blushed deeply, _how on earth did Ino manage to figure it out? I don't talk in my sleep or keep a diary and I've never never told a single soul and I've been so careful not to reveal my feelings!_

Ino grinned evily. It had been wild guess but judging from the brunette's reaction she had managed to hit jackpot thanks to Shikamaru's hints.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_**Hey Shikamaru, what do you think of Neji? He's getting pretty handsome these days," remarked Ino to her lazy team mate who seemed to be paying more attention to the clouds as their team sat on the park bench. Chouji serenely continued to munch his way through yet another packet of chips.**_

_**No response.**_

_**Ino kicked his foot impatiently and turned back to watching Team Gai planting tree seedlings around their training grounds which had basically turned into a desert over the years that they had started training there. Two crazy green spandex clad ninja ran around shouting something about planting all the seedlings in an hour or else they would run 500 laps around Konoha on their hands. It was a boiling hot day and the other sane members of Team Gai had already removed the outer part of their usual robes. Tenten was down to a white tank top and her cargo pants were rolled up and Neji was shirtless. Ino was almost drooling already, she had no idea how Tenten managed to keep her calm when she was in such close proximity to a HOT SHIRTLESS Neji.**_

_**Tenten ignored the antics of her disturbingly enthusiastic sensei and team mate and stuck a seedling into the hole that her only sane team mate had dug and patted soil around it firmly. The Hyuuga prodigy scowled at Gai and Lee as he rested against the long spade for a moment. He turned to Tenten and said something that made her laugh. **_

"_**I don't check out guys," Shikamaru finally replied.**_

"_**He's straight Ino, he's in love with Temari," added Chouji helpfully.**_

"_**Shut up Chouji," drawled Shikamaru slightly pissed off.**_

_**Ino rolled her eyes, "Yeah and so what, I check out other girls to see if I'm prettier than them."**_

"_**Neji won't be interested in you."**_

"_**Excuse me? Are you implying that I'm ugly?" huffed Ino indignantly.**_

"_**Troublesome. No, I'm saying that you're not his type."**_

"_**Oh and you are then?" snapped Ino sarcastically.**_

_**Chouji chuckled as Shikamaru finally stopped staring at the clouds to glare at her irritably. "Neji is straight. He likes brunettes." He turned back to stare at his beloved clouds. "Besides Tenten will probably chop you up into little bits if you start bothering him."**_

"_**Tenten isn't interested in guys she wouldn't care."**_

"_**Well they're both close and Team Gai are very protective of each other," pointed out Shikamaru.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Oh so you _do_ like Neji," teased Ino.

The younger kunoichi was suddenly pinned against a wall immobilised and with a kunai at her throat.

"You tell a single soul and I swear I will shave your head and tell Chouji who ate all of his junkfood stash," hissed Tenten, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

Ino stared back at her in shock; she wouldn't dare shave off her precious hair, would she? How on earth did Tenten know that it was her anyway? Chouji, when he was extremely angry with you, was a very scary thing indeed and eating all of his stash was something that made him extremely angry. It had been a nerve wracking day when Chouji discovered his stash gone… She nodded quickly, trying very hard not to cut her own throat on the kunai.

Tenten released her abruptly, glaring at her suspiciously.

Ino touched her throat where the kunai had been and checked to see there was no blood. Nothing, thank goodness. She stuck out a hand to Tenten, "Truce?"

The brunette took her offered hand and nodded, "Truce."

"Great," said Ino grinning as if nothing had happened. "Now tell me the last four tips I taught you."

"…"

Piercing blue eyes glared at Tenten who sighed. She wasn't going to get any peace unless she gave in to Ino on this.

"6. Be very clingy, men like physical contact.

7. Fully exploit whatever womanly assets you have.

8. Act helpless, so he will have to come to your rescue.

9. Focus solely on him, ignore all other guys.

10. When in doubt: Drop, bend and snap" recited Tenten monotously.

_This goes against every feminist thing I believe in_, she thought disgustedly.

Ino beamed at her and handed her a pair of large fashionable sunglasses for Tenten to hide behind since she didn't want to be recognised. Tenten put them on as they entered the bustling market square and stuck her hands in her pocket.

"Take them out, that's such a guy's thing to do," hissed Ino.

Tenten pulled them out and fidgeted as they walked down a main street. She could hear wolf-whistling and she looked around wondering who was getting whistled at.

Ino pinched her arm, "They're whistling at you idiot."

Tenten froze. She _never_ got whistled at. Ever. Ino grabbed her arm and continued to drag her along to their destination. "Are you sure? They're probably whistling at you Ino," she whispered to the younger girl frantically.

"They stopped whistling at me when my dad gave them all a talking to," muttered Ino grumpily.

"Hey Ino and friend!" said Kiba with a huge smile on his face as he and Shino walked towards them. The dog lover was so focused on Tenten he didn't even give Ino a glance.

Shino nodded at both of them but his gaze lingered on Tenten for a fraction longer, his dark glasses reflecting mysteriously.

"_Friend"? I guess they don't recognise me but it's hard to tell with Shino…_ thought Tenten as she stood quietly next to Ino and forced a friendly smile.

"Hey Kiba and Shino, what are you guys up to? Where's Akamaru and Hinata? Aren't they usually with you?" replied Ino cheerfully.

"Akamaru got bitten by a tick so he's recovering at home."

_Phew, he would have recognised my scent_. Tenten relaxed slightly.

"We just had lunch and were getting back to training. Hinata's training with Neji today," replied Shino quietly.

"Hey Ino don't be rude, introduce us to your friend," said Kiba with a wide smile as he looked Tenten up and down approvingly.

Tenten forced herself not to punch Kiba then and there for being so obnoxious and continued smiling even though her cheeks were starting to hurt from all the effort.

Ino could sense the killing intention emanating off the very attractive brunette whose smile was starting to become a bit creepy. She laughed nervously and flung an arm around her shoulders, "This is um my cousin-"

"Rei" interrupted Tenten a little bit too quickly.

"Hehe yeah and she's visiting from Earth country because she's on a holiday," finished Ino rather lamely.

"So how long are you here for Rei-chan?" asked Kiba with a toothy grin.

"Three more days I'm afraid," replied Tenten with a sweet smile. She had been counting down on her calendar when this stupid assignment would be over.

"Pity," sighed Kiba looking disappointed.

Ino giggled and elbowed Tenten, "Come on let's go eat I'm starving." As if on cue, both their stomachs rumbled. The blonde girl grabbed her arm, turned to wave at Shino and Kiba and pulled her down the street.

After a safe distance from the two ninjas they just ran into, Ino squealed right in Tenten's ear. "They were both checking you out majorly!"

"Ugh yeah I know Kiba was but are you sure about Shino?" asked Tenten pulling herself from Ino's iron grip. She needed to save herself and her eardrums.

"Shino was totally checking you out! I could tell!"

"Uh huh," agreed Tenten rather disbelievingly. The two girls strode into Ichiraku and Tenten nearly bolted when she saw who was having lunch there…

* * *

**A/N: Haha cliffhanger, I bet you're all hating me. The chapter was getting rather long though in my opinion. This is probably more of a filler chapter I'm not too happy with it myself... Anyway hopefully it'll get better next chapter :P I'll get started on it asap  
**

**Please read and review! Be nice too my birthday is this coming monday! **


	5. Chapter 5 Making Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**This is more of a continuation of the previous chapter so try not to flame this if it's crapper than all my other chapters. I just broke it up into 2 because it was getting abit longwinded in my opinion. Hopefully the next one will be better.**

**A Big Thank you to konoha.chick91, SeleneSoulwar and Bluerosescorpio who've already wished me an early happy birthday you guys are really sweet. (It's tomorrow on the 16th July btw) This chapter can be dedicated to you, sorry if the standard is not as good as the previous chapters though :P**

**

* * *

**

**Day 4 continued: Making plans **

_How does Tenten do it everyday? I thought I was going to die during that training session with Neji-niisan_, thought Hinata as the cousins placed their orders for lunch. She glanced around and thought sadly, _Naruto-kun isn't here for lunch today…_

"Naruto isn't here today, so why do we have to eat here?" asked Neji. His face was suspiciously blank.

Hinata blushed furiously; she had been hoping to catch a glimpse of her long time crush since he had returned from his training with Jiraiya. "I-I felt l-like having r-ramen."

Neji smirked, "Oh I thought we were stalking Naruto."

Hinata turned even redder.

* * *

Tenten tried to walk away before the two ninjas sitting in Ichiraku noticed them but Ino had grabbed her elbow with a vice-like grip so she couldn't make a run for it. Too late, both Hyuugas turned around, having sensed their presence.

"O-o-ohayo Ino-chan!" said Hinata, shyly waving at the two girls standing in the doorway.

"Ohayo Hinata and Neji!" said Ino cheerfully as she dragged a very reluctant Tenten with her.

_Shit shit shit! If anyone's going to recognise me in this outfit it'll be Neji! Oh man this is going to be so embarrassing he'll think I turned into a wussy fangirl overnight,_ thought Tenten as she panicked. She desperately tried to avoid his penetrating gaze as Ino mischievously introduced Tenten to the white eyed Hyuugas as her cousin Rei, who was on a holiday from Earth Country.

Hinata smiled secretively, she knew exactly who Rei was under the sunglasses and make-up. Neji, on the other hand continued to intensely scrutinize the extremely attractive brunette trying to figure out why she seemed so familiar because he didn't think that he'd seen her before.

"So I've been showing my lovely cousin around our village and she's such a shopaholic, when we went to the mall she bought sooooo much stuff," Ino continued. She was on a roll, giving Tenten a fake story was becoming a lot easier and a lot more fun.

Tenten shot her a dirty look. She had pushed her sunnies up onto the top of her head since she was starting to feel like an idiot wearing them indoors. "Miso ramen please," she told Ayame who was taking their orders. "Arigatou."

"S-so i-is there anything e-else that y-you wanted t-to see w-while you're in K-Konoha, Rei-chan?" stuttured Hinata.

Tenten smiled at her, "Ano, I was hoping that Ino would bring me to the hot springs and maybe do some more sight seeing."

The blonde kunoichi butted in, "Hinata-chan we should have a girl's day out! We could all go to the hot springs tomorrow and then after that we can have dinner and a sleepover at your place."

Hinata giggled and nodded in agreement. "T-t-that sounds g-good Ino-chan."

Ino continued with a wide innocent smile, "But it's such a pity that our friend Tenten couldn't be with us to enjoy our little bonding session." She cast a sideways glance at Neji who had pulled out his Bleach manga and was studiously ignoring the girls' conversation.

Tenten was looking at the manga her team mate was holding rather wistfully. She was a bit surprised that Neji read Bleach, he had rolled his eyes and told her that comics were for little children when she had first started reading Tsubasa Chronicles. She'd heard that Bleach was an excellent series, maybe Neji would be able to lend her some of his manga… after she'd pointed out to him who the little child was now. Hearing Ino and Hinata mention her real name she turned to them, "Sorry I wasn't listening, what did you just say?"

"Oh I was just saying that our tomboy friend Tenten who desperately needs some female influence was going to have to miss out on our little female bonding session that we're organising for tomorrow," repeated Ino wickedly.

Tenten gave her a warning glare then smiled sweetly, _Two can play at this game. _"I thought you had enough of bonding sessions after the Brazilian wax we got together yesterday?" she replied in the most sincere sugar sweet tone she could muster.

Hinata's eyes widened as she choked on the tea she was drinking at the time. Neji's head shot up from his precious manga and he stared at Ino and Tenten, blinking rapidly, not quite believing what he had just heard. He shifted uncomfortably and tried to get back to reading Bleach but it was hard to concentrate as he tried to digest the rather disturbing piece of information he had just heard.

"You should have heard her screams," continued Tenten cheerfully.

Hinata started to giggle and Neji started smirking as he continued to 'read' his manga.

Ino continued to smile back at her, her teeth tightly clenched. '_Argh I'm going to kill you Tenten! That was really embarassing!' _Raged Inner Ino.

"Oh, I can never get enough of bonding sessions with my favourite cousin Rei. In fact it'd be such a waste if we never showed off the results of our experience. We should like all go for a swim at the lake and have a picnic there with the whole group of us girls and guys!" replied Ino as calmly as she could, knowing that Tenten would hate to go swimming in a skimpy bikini that she was going to be forced to wear.

Tenten paled, she did not want to wear a bathing suit in front of anyone. Especially not in front of boys! "But what about the hot springs and the dinner and sleepover? I was really looking forward to that and besides, I don't have a bathing suit," she protested.

"Well we can have our bonding session tomorrow and get you a nice bathing suit then and we can hang out at the lake the day after," replied Ino dismissively. "It's settled then. Hinata and Neji you're both coming to the lake and Neji can you let the other guys know?"

Neji had a brief internal conflict. He hated being bossed around and he wasn't even that keen on wasting time socialising when he could be training instead. But the opportunity to see Ino's hot brunette cousin in a skimpy bathing suit was rather appealing. Damn his weakness for pretty brunette girls, especially ones that reminded him of his team mate who he might have a tiny crush on.

"Hn."

"Great, this is going to be so much fun," gushed Ino as their food finally arrived.

Tenten gulped down her tea and eyed her tea leaves with dread. It was one of those difficult readings where it could go either way, either very bad luck or very good luck. Knowing her kind of luck, it was probably going to be very bad. She carefully placed the tea cup down and picked up her chopsticks. "Itadakimasu," she intoned unenthusiastically.

_Like hell this is going to be fun. Fun my foot. _

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all those who've reviewed and who continue to review regularly you guys rock. This is the probably the most popular story I've done so far and I'm starting to feel the pressure to try to keep writing at a standard that both readers and I am happy with... I still can't quite get over the response this fic has been receiving because the whole Tenten getting a makeover thing has been done so many times before :P**

**Anyway please keep reading and reviewing. Think of reviewing as a birthday present for me since I'm turning 20 tomorrow :P**


	6. Chapter 6 Flirting Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I guess I do own 'Ino's top 10 tips to flirt with with a guy to get whatever you want out of him**'... **I do not accept any liability for any failure that occurs when using those tips though.**

**I would also like to dedicate this chapter to all those other nice reviewers who wished me Happy Birthday. It was great I stuffed my face literally. I actually got some tea and this tea infuser thing from a friend even though I don't usually drink tea! I found quite fitting since I had this little tea theme running through this story, I really hope I don't start up a caffeine addiction but I have been eating an awful lot of chocolate lately so it might be abit late for that...**

**LaBAM x3, Sorceress2000, Digital98, lovingmylife, bloodystars357 and Deefa, this chapter is for you guys.**

* * *

**Day 5: Flirting Part 1  
**

This morning, Ino had to prepare her report on Tenten's progress to present to the Hokage after lunch so she had kindly left Sakura in charge of helping find Tenten a suitable swimsuit for their outing to the lake the next day. At first Tenten had been relieved, Sakura seemed more sensible as she was more focused on her training and spent less time on her appearance now that she was the Godaime's apprentice but that relief had been short lived once they had entered the swimwear store.

"I seriously can't wear that out in public… i-i-it's INDECENT!" exclaimed Tenten as she stared at the blue string bikini Sakura was holding out.

The pink haired girl crossed her arms and tapped her chin thoughtfully, "I guess we could find you a suitable one piece…" She disappeared into the back of the swimwear shop for a moment and soon returned holding up a black one-piece swimsuit which had so many holes cut out of it, it _exposed_ even more skin than the bikini Sakura had just found for her.

Tenten's jaw dropped as she looked first at the two-piece, than to the one-piece, and finally back to the two-piece. Finally she grabbed the bikini and stalked into the changing room muttering under her breath about how one-pieces were supposed to cover up more skin than two-pieces.

Sakura knocked impatiently on the door, "Tenten do you have it on, let me see it."

Tenten opened the door reluctantly and Sakura smirked as she looked her up and down. Sakura motioned her to turn around and Tenten did so, rolling her eyes. "It looks really good on you, the colour suits your skin tone and it accentuates all your good points. You're gonna knock all the guys out. I bet all the boys will be begging you to go on a date with them when they see you in this."

"…"

"So are you going to get that bikini?"

Tenten shrugged, "Yeah I might as well. I am so sick of shopping and this assignment I'm just at this point where I just want to get it over and done with as soon as I can and I've stopped caring about the humiliation since none of the guys seem to recognise me so it doesn't really matter what you or Ino dress me up in. No one will even know it was me in the first place." She closed the door and changed back into her normal clothes. She was annoyed that it was only now; males seemed to actually find her attractive whereas before the makeover, none of them paid her any attention. It wasn't that she craved male attention but it would have been nice to receive some though. This whole makeover assignment was starting to make her wonder whether by being herself; she was actually attractive to guys. If she ever got a boyfriend, she wanted a boy she could be herself around not one where she would have to pretend to be someone she wasn't.

After she had paid for the bikini, she and Sakura walked out of the mall towards the hot springs where Hinata and Ino would meet them. The pink haired kunoichi turned to her with a concerned expression. "Are you ok Tenten? You seem rather down today, Ino warned me that you'd put up a fight and you barely did when we got the bikini."

Tenten sighed, "I don't know, I think-"

"Sakura-chaaaaaan!" called out two very loud voices in unison.

Both girls turned around to see Naruto and Lee both crossing the street with wide rather goofy smiles on their faces to come talk to them. Sakura smiled back politely, "Ohayo Lee-kun and Naruto-kun."

Tenten smiled at them, "Ohayo Lee and Naruto."

Both boys looked at her blankly. _Uh oh, am I busted for being too familiar with them_? She thought worriedly.

Sakura laughed, but it sounded false, "Oh my bad for not introducing you, Lee and Naruto this is Ino's cousin Rei."

_Phew, nice save Sakura._

"Nice to meet you Rei-chan!" exclaimed Naruto cheerfully. "You're every bit as pretty as Kiba said and I thought he was exaggerating because I was saying to him, how can any other girl be prettier than Sakura-chan. Can I buy you some ramen?"

Sakura's eye twitched, Naruto was always asking her out on dates but he _never ever_ offered to pay for her ramen. She also felt a slight pang that one of her persistent suitors seemed to have suddenly lost interest in her.

Lee tried to elbow Naruto out of the way. "Rei-chan, you are indeed the most stunning flower of youth I have ever seen. A meal of ramen would not do you any justice, I'll home cook you the best tasting the best meal you have ever tasted or else I will run 500 laps around Konoha on my hands," he added quickly giving her the nice guy pose. The light reflecting off his teeth nearly blinded Tenten.

Sakura's green eyes widened as she looked between both Naruto and Lee. Both of her most persistent suitors were suddenly no longer interested in her?

"Fuzzy eyebrows you bastard, I asked her out first," growled Naruto as he elbowed Lee back.

"She never accepted your invitation," replied Lee, shoving Naruto none too gently. Naruto tackled the green spandex clad ninja and both begun rolling around in the dirt biting, yelling and pulling each others hair roughly.

Tenten just stared at them incredulously, although it was very flattering to finally have some male attention, maybe getting in touch with her feminine side wasn't such a good idea after all if this was the type of effect it was going to have on them. For crying out loud, it wasn't even a good fight to the death! She glanced over at Sakura to see how she was responding to these events. Both ninjas had always had a huge crush on Sakura.

Sakura was pissed off, she was starting to see red as she watched Lee and Naruto start to wrestle on the street arguing over who got to date Rei-chan.

"_**How dare they declare their undying love and affection to me and discard those feelings so swiftly once a new girl comes along?!"**_Raged inner Sakura.

"_Does it matter? I wasn't even that into them in the first place…" _

"_**That is beside the point; they're both acting like the biggest idiots and are a disgrace to the Konoha ninja name."**_

Sakura concentrated chakra into both fists and stalked over to Naruto and Lee. "BAKA!" she yelled and punched them both very hard. The two boys went flying to the other side of the village…

After dusting off her hands, Sakura turned to smile at Tenten sweetly, "Let's go to the hot springs now, we've been held up long enough."

Tenten sweatdropped, even Gai sensei couldn't hit as hard as that. _I wonder if she will teach me how to hit that hard…_she pondered. She hoped Sakura wasn't mad at her because of Naruto and Lee since it wasn't like she intentionally flirted with them. The brunette nodded warily and both kunoichi then strolled towards the hot springs.

* * *

Ino had her arms on her hips as she critically examined Tenten. Finally she beamed and rushed over to hug the brunette, "Tenten, I am so proud of you, you look so feminine and pretty in that gorgeous outfit you put together all by yourself!"

Tenten gasped, Ino had a pretty strong grip and she was starting to have trouble receiving the recommended amount of oxygen. She had thrown on a floral sundress and pulled her hair into a French braid that morning. It hadn't even taken that much of an effort… Ino finally released her and Sakura began ranting on about their encounter with Naruto and Lee and what unfaithful idiots they were as they all undressed and entered the hot springs.

Tenten slowly sank into the hot water and sighed once her entire body was fully submerged. She shut her eyes and relaxed, this was bliss. Ino and Sakura continued to catch each other up on all the gossip that the other had missed in the last 12 hours they didn't see each other as they followed her into the hot springs. After half an hour, Hinata finally hobbled in stiffly, apologizing profusely for being late because of her training session. She turned her back to them and quickly stripped and entered into the water. The usually quiet girl gave an audible groan of relief as she sank into the soothing hot water.

Ino looked at the shy Hyuuga sympathetically, "Training with Neji again?"

"H-hai."

Ino turned to Tenten, "I don't know how you put up with his training sessions, and even I wouldn't put myself through that just to get his attention."

Tenten's eyes remained shut as she replied lazily, "It's either train with him or train with Lee and Gai-sensei and I'm not out to catch his attention."

"No," mused the blonde kunoichi thoughtfully, "You want him to father your children."

Tenten's eyes snapped open and growled, "Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"I-I don't think N-Neji-niisan would m-mind too m-much," piped up Hinata softly.

Sakura and Ino burst into shrieks of laughter as Hinata blushed and smiled at Tenten who just gaped at the bashful innocent girl.

"I cannot believe you just said that, Hinata," Tenten finally said incredulously.

"She's finally starting to loosen up," cackled Ino who was trying to catch her breath back. "Oh this is perfect, Tsunade-sama thought that this assignment needed to be more of a challenge for you so she wanted me to pick a male for you to flirt with and get him to ask you out on a date."

Tenten paled, as her stomach began to sink, _"Oh no, Ino don't you dare…"_

Sakura giggled, "All the guys are literally throwing themselves at her make sure you pick her a hard one."

Ino smirked evilly, "Hyuuga Neji should be a nice challenge."

* * *

Tenten stared sullenly at the sunset as she absentmindedly stroked the old tomcat sleeping next to her. She heard soft footsteps and Hanabi sat down on the steps of the verandah next to her, on the other side of the black cat. "Are you sulking?" the young girl asked her quietly. 

The brunette turned to her and smiled wryly, "I had a disagreement with my cousin Ino earlier." She observed the young girl smile to herself as she tickled the cat under its chin. Hanabi would be graduating from the ninja academy soon.

"I fight with my cousin all the time, he always tells me to get out of his sight and by 'sight' he means his entire Byakugen range."

Tenten gave a low laugh; _that would be very far indeed. _"What did you do to annoy him?"

Hanabi shrugged, "Not much, just pester him to help me with training or tease him about being the loser he is."

Tenten laughed harder, "But he doesn't seem like a loser to me."

"Oh believe me he is, he's already sixteen and he's never had a girlfriend, I don't think he even knows any girls. He's so antisocial he's always reading those comics and it's so geeky."

Somebody cleared their throat directly behind them and both girls jumped and turned around. Neji was standing behind them with his arms crossed. Hanabi shifted guiltily. "Hanabi you have to go set the table for dinner," he growled.

The younger girl stuck her tongue out at him, "Says who?"

"Says I. Remember, Hiashi-sama left me in charge while he's away," replied Neji, his voice becoming a dangerous monotone as he stared at his cousin unblinkingly.

Hanabi met his gaze unflinchingly and tried to outstare him. After a few minutes she finally gave up and sighed as she stood up reluctantly and trooped inside the house. He turned to Tenten, "I apologise for my cousin's behaviour she is quite a handful."

Tenten smiled at him, "It's no problem, she wasn't causing me any trouble at all."

Neji continued to study her intently. Tenten went back to stroking the cat, trying to ignore his steady stare. "So what have you been doing this week?"

"Oh just shopping and bonding with Ino, you know girly stuff," replied Tenten evenly. She didn't really want to lie to Neji since he was pretty good at reading people.

"I see," he replied flatly. "So why aren't you helping to prepare dinner?"

_Idiot male chauvinist pig_, she thought sourly. "I got kicked out for being more of a hindrance than help." Ino had instructed her to watch the water boil since she didn't really know how to cook having lived on takeout and microwaveable food. So maybe watching the water boil away until there was nothing left in the saucepan wasn't the smartest thing to do, but she was only doing what Ino told her to do!

"How did you manage that?"

Tenten's eye twitched, _geez he's being such a busybody tonight._ "I boiled water until there was nothing left," she muttered. She eyed Neji suspiciously to see if he was going to laugh at her. A ghost of a smile flitted around the corner of his mouth but besides that he remained expressionless. _So incredibly hot…_ she thought as she admired him from her sitting down position.

"You remind me very much of my team mate."

Tenten froze, "Rock Lee?" she asked as innocently as she could.

He blinked and opened his mouth to reply when the door behind him slid open and Hanabi stuck her head out, "Dinner's ready."

Neji nodded and went inside the house. _Yikes that was really close. _Tenten took a deep breath and stood up. "Well it was fun hanging out here with you," she told the cat solemnly and followed.

Ino pushed her towards an empty seat directly opposite Neji when she entered the dining room. "Remember what I taught you," she hissed into Tenten's ear.

Tenten gave no outward response but inwardly she was rolling her eyes. She sat down and her stomach growled. The food looked and smelt delicious.

"Itadakimasu," said everyone and they began to eat.

_Ok, Tip 1 is to give him a compliment…_ Tenten smiled brightly at Neji. "You have really gorgeous hair," she told him cheerfully. Neji looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. Next to her, Ino started choking on her food and Sakura thumped her on her back helpfully.

"No I'm serious Neji, what kind of shampoo and conditioner do you use?" continued Tenten as she plastered a fake smile onto her face.

He gave her a strange look, "Organic."

Hanabi looked at the both of them curiously and explained, "Organic shampoo is gentler on your scalp because it doesn't have sodium lauryl sulphate in it so it's better for you."

"Oh wow I didn't know that, thanks Hanabi," replied Tenten in the most cheerful tone she could muster.

_Tip 2, bat my lashes, that's not too hard._ Tenten batted her eyelashes furiously at Neji but unfortunately he was more absorbed in the food so he wasn't looking in her direction. However, Hanabi was.

"Are you alright Rei-chan?" the young girl asked carefully, a concerned look expression on her face.

"Hehe oh it's nothing, I just got something in my eyes," Tenten replied in a strangled higher pitched voice. _Ok that's Tip 3 over and done with as well._

She saw Hanabi nudge her male cousin sitting next to her and mouth at him 'what's up with her?' Neji glanced at her briefly, shrugged and resumed eating. Tenten wanted to crawl under the table. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Ino's knuckles had turned white as she held her chopsticks in a death grip. Sakura was biting her lip hard trying not to laugh whereas Hinata was looking down at her food and smiling demurely.

_Tip 4 is to not make eye contact with him unless necessary. That's good; I don't think I can look him in the eye after that._ Tenten stared at the food with her full concentration and focused on eating. The food tasted great, she didn't often get to eat home cooked meals of this quality. She was about to help herself to seconds when Ino nudged her and waggled her eyebrows meaningfully.

_Riiiight Tip 5, give him a nickname…_ "Neji-_kun_, could you please pass me the tea?"

* * *

_After the dinner…_

"Kami-sama, Tenten!" exclaimed Ino slapping her forehead as she, Tenten and Sakura walked home. "Can you even call that FLIRTING?!"

Sakura had tears rolling down her face as she laughed hysterically. She was finally able to let out the laughter she had been trying to hold in for hours.

"I followed your fail-proof tips to the letter Ino, what more can you expect?" snapped Tenten grumpily.

"I don't know! Maybe putting more effort and thought into how you actually apply it?" the blonde girl yelled as she spun around to face Tenten. She pointed threateningly at the older kunoichi, "You. Are. Going. To. Do. The. Last. 5. Tips. Properly. Tomorrow. At. The. Lake. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," replied Tenten sulkily.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to write I had abit of a writer's block. I'm also finally back at uni so the next few chapters may take a while depending on how much freetime I have. **

**Please keep reading and reviewing! **


	7. Chapter 7 Flirting Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Short chapter and the next one should be the last chapter. Sorry I took so long to update! Please read and review!**

* * *

**Day 6: Flirting Part 2**

Tenten wasn't entirely sure how parading in a skimpy two-piece in public where every single tiny flaw of your body was exposed for close scrutiny was supposed to be relaxing. Sakura and Ino were both happy enough to shed their outer clothes to run screaming into lake as the male ninjas took the opportunity to enjoy the view except for Neji who was more interested in his manga. Only Hinata seemed to share her view that being seen in a bathing suit in public was a nerve-wracking experience.

Twirling a few strands of hair thoughtfully, Tenten wondered how she could complete the rest of her mission without coming across as desperate and losing whatever dignity she had left. Lee interrupted her thoughts, "Everyone! Do you want to play Frisbee?"

Shikamaru muttered "Troublesome" from where he was lying down cloud-watching. He had eyed Tenten curiously when he was first introduced to Rei-chan but had otherwise left her alone and deemed it too troublesome to find out what exactly was going on.

Chouji shook his head and placidly continued eating his packet of chips.

Naruto and Kiba both jumped up enthusiastically and ran over to Lee, arguing about whether they should have an actual game of ultimate Frisbee or to just chuck it to each other randomly.

Shino silently joined the now three bickering boys as Lee had started putting in his two cents.

Ino and Sakura continued to frolic in the water, splashing each other and squealing, seemingly unaware of what was happening on the shore.

Hinata looked at the group of boys longingly and Tenten noticed this. "Hinata-chan? Shall we join in and play?"

The shy Hyuuga girl blushed and nodded gratefully for the moral support. She turned to her cousin, "N-n-neji niisan?"

"No. Thanks," he answered abruptly. He was perfectly content sitting in the shade reading the new manga volume he had just picked up. However, Hinata noticed that he had been stealing quite a few glances at Tenten, whenever he got the chance, who was looking very fetching in her blue bikini.

"Geek," teased Tenten as she grabbed Hinata's hand to pull her up.

"Hn."

The teenage shinobi began tossing the Frisbee to each other. Tenten scowled at Kiba who kept throwing the Frisbee at her whenever he caught it and she was starting to get irritated with him. She still wasn't over him eyeing her like a piece of meat incident completely. With narrowed eyes she suddenly threw the Frisbee with vicious deadly speed and accuracy. Kiba saw how fast it was coming at him, yelped and jumped out of the way. Unfortunately, it continued to travel fast and hard towards a blissfully oblivious white-eyed prodigy who didn't even get a chance to look up from his manga.

Tenten tried to warn him but all that came out of her throat was a high-pitched scream.

THUD

Neji stared at her in shock before swaying slightly then tipping over to one side. Tenten shrieked and sprinted to his side. "Neji, I am soooo sorry are you ok? Neji? Neji?" She shook his shoulder frantically, almost in tears. He had taken a very hard hit to the head; luckily he was still wearing his forehead protector at the time so that had absorbed the shock of the blow somewhat.

Sakura ran over to them, still dripping wet. She expertly examined him and placed her hands over the spot where Neji was hit and a green glow of chakra emitted from her hands. He stirred and opened his eyes groggily. "What did I ever do to you to deserve that?" he murmured.

Tenten gave a cry of relief and hugged him tightly, laughing hysterically. She had thrown that Frisbee with the intent to maim Kiba in a very painful place. For a moment she thought she had killed Neji, her team mate, best friend and object of affection.

"He had a mild concussion, he should go home to get some sleep and rest," said Sakura suddenly looking serious as she always did when it came to her patients.

Hinata ran up to them, "Neji niisan!" She bent forward to get a better look at her concussed cousin.

"Did you just activate the curse seal on me?" he asked, still dazed.

"O-of course not! I-I would never d-do such a t-thing!"

Tenten quickly released him when she realised that she was hugging him. "I am so sorry! Will you forgive me? Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

Neji stood up unsteadily holding his head, "I'm going home."

She jumped up and bent down to pick up his manga for him, not realising that her butt was facing him. When she turned to face him his eyes looked rather unfocused and he was tensed. "Are you alright? I'd better walk you home; you're not yourself at all," she said concernedly. Tenten took a step closer to him and took hold of his arm gently, "Neji?"

He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to try to calm himself down; he had enjoyed the view. A lot. "I'm fine," he replied, his voice sounding slightly strangled to himself. He hoped that no one else noticed this.

Hinata was about to offer to accompany Neji home instead but before she could open her mouth, Ino stopped her and gave her a slight shake of her head. She was about to protest when realisation dawned on her, this would be the perfect alone time for Tenten and Neji. She watched Tenten try to help him walk but he stubbornly insisted that he was fine and could walk without assistance. He walked away and Tenten followed him apologising as she went and they both disappeared down the road.

* * *

They reached one of the side entrances to the Hyuuga compound finally. After Neji had told her to stop apologising, the rest of the walk had been in silence and it was becoming rather awkward for Tenten.

"Ano, will you be able to get to your room by yourself fine?" she asked flushing.

"I'm feeling better now," said Neji calmly, he'd managed to recover his composure during the walk but he now had a raging headache and all he wanted to do was take as many painkillers as he could without overdosing, then sleep.

Tenten shivered, she was still in just her bikini having forgotten to put on some clothes before she walked Neji home. She crossed her arms across her chest defensively suddenly realising how exposed she was and blushed. "I-I guess I'll get going then."

Neji shrugged his outer robes off and handed it to her wordlessly. Tenten looked at him with confusion, as he now stood before her shirtless. She could feel her cheeks reddening even further. He had a smooth, lean yet muscled torso. "Take it, you're cold," he commanded, unaware of the effect he was having on her.

Tenten accepted it almost meekly, "Arigatou Neji." She wrapped it around herself gratefully, it was still warm from his body heat and it smelt deliciously of Neji. "I'll return it to you tomorrow."

They both stood in front of each other not really sure what to say. "Ja ne," said Tenten finally forcing a grin onto her face. She waved at him and began the walk home. Neji watched her until she disappeared from sight and sighed and went into the compound.

* * *

"So did he ask you out?" demanded Ino as they all sat around Tenten's dining table in her apartment eating takeaway food for dinner.

"I just gave him a concussion, I doubt he'd be overly thrilled with me," said Tenten sulking. She chewed on a piece of chicken ravenously.

"I-I'm s-sure he'll g-get over it T-Tenten."

"You looked really hot today Tenten, and I think he was checking you out when you did the 'bend and snap'," Sakura told her with her mouth full of food.

"You used the rest of my tips wonderfully, I was quite impressed," Ino beamed at her.

Tenten looked at the pink haired girl and the blonde girl, confused. "I didn't realise I was using them?"

"Oh you were extremely clingy, you focused solely on him, you exploited your assets and you did the 'drop bend and snap'," the medic nin told her after she swallowed her food.

"The only thing you didn't do was act helpless, but your tactic of injuring Neji and then fussing over him and acting all concerned was very good. In fact I might try that next time," said Ino thoughtfully, her blue eyes looking away into the distance.

"You probably didn't need to have hit him in the head as hard as you did though," pointed out Sakura helpfully.

Tenten's mouth dropped open, "I did not hurt him on purpose! What kind of twisted person would I be?"

"You didn't? Oh… it still worked out pretty well but you only have tomorrow to get him to ask you out," chirped Ino cheerfully as she helped herself to seconds.

Tenten buried her face in her hands. She had no idea how on earth she was going to be able to pull that off. She had no plan of action; she was going to fail the assignment!

Hinata patted her awkwardly on her back, "D-don't worry T-Tenten-chan, I'll h-help you p-prepare some s-soup for w-when you see N-Neji niisan t-tomorrow. I-If it m-makes you feel b-better, you look g-good in his r-robes."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this isn't as entertaining as it usually is, I had abit of trouble trying to come up for ideas for this particular chapter. This story is coming to an end, and the next chapter will be the last one. I'll start writing it when I have the chance but I'm really really bogged down with uni at the moment so I don't know when I'll be able to get it up. Anyway I'm starting on a few new ideas so you haven't heard the last of me. Yet.**

**Please review! I like getting reviews they make me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside and it gives me more motivation to get the next chapter up faster:P **


	8. Chapter 8 The Visit and The End

**Whew, I finally finished this. I wasn't very sure how to end this story but here it is, sorry it's a little silly and ending might be random. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers, especially the regulars!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto unfortunately**

* * *

_You can do this, just keep breathing in and out_, Tenten told herself. _It's not like Neji is going to torture you slowly before murdering you and hacking your body up into little pieces and dumping it in the nearest swamp. Even he isn't THAT unhinged…_ She continued standing in front of the front door to his compound, staring at it as she had been doing so for the past 15 minutes. _I have no plan of action whatsoever, I am so screwed..._

Hinata had come over to her apartment with a large pot of steaming hot chicken soup before having to leave on a mission. Tenten had been slightly miffed that Hinata hadn't even regarded her capable of making a decent bowl of soup, not that she had ever tried before but that was beside the point! It smelt delicious anyway and Tenten had sampled almost half the pot of soup. To check that it tasted as fabulous as it smelt, of course.

Suddenly the door swung open and Neji stood in front of her, still in his pajamas, a plain white t-shirt and long blue and white striped pants. "You've been standing there for 15 minutes," he pointed out. Tenten stared at him blankly; it was not often you saw the Hyuuga prodigy in his PJs.

"I j-just wanted to apologise for yesterday and give you this," finally stammered Tenten, hurriedly thrusting the pot of chicken soup at him. She had poured it into a smaller pot that she had owned, not wanting it to appear that she had drunk half of it.

Neji's face was expressionless as usual as he took it from her. "Arigatou," he said politely. "Would you like to come in? I was about to make lunch," he added stiffly. He opened the door wider for her and Tenten grinned with relief as she trotted inside.

"So how is your head?" she asked hesitantly once they reached the communal kitchen.

"Better."

"I didn't know you cooked, that's very domesticated of you," she commented with forced cheeriness.

Neji's eye twitched slightly as he set the pot of soup onto the kitchen table, "Hn."

The brunette girl fidgeted with her red halter-neck top. Ino had picked it out and forced her to buy it last time they went shopping. It was a bit too low cut for her liking, in fact every top and dress Ino had pointed out was too low cut, and it clung tightly in places so it felt uncomfortable. She was also rather annoyed that it was only now that she was pretending to be a girly girl who loved pretty florals, lace and pink, that Neji seemed to be taking more notice of her. What was wrong with the tomboy she was before? Emotions aside, she still needed to complete her assignment. "So what are you going to make? Do you need any help?" continued Tenten, not noticing the eye twitch.

Neji rummaged through the pantry and fridge and dumped the ingredients next to the pot of soup, "Noodles with vegetables and some teriyaki chicken." He didn't find cooking to be a horrible chore; it was a necessity as Hinata was not always around to cook for him. The pale-eyed ninja also preferred knowing exactly what went into his food. He put the noodles to boil and directed Tenten to begin slicing up the vegetables.

She looked blankly at the onion in front of her. Were those roots and green sprouts? And the papery skin… was she supposed to cook that and eat all of that?

Neji watched her continue to stare at the onion, trying not to smirk. "Here, you chop off this bit and this bit, and then you peel off the skin." He took the onion to demonstrate, arm brushing against hers. They both jumped and Tenten flushed. The Jounin took the knife, trying not to appear affected and showed her briefly how to chop the onions. "Chop them into pieces about that size," he instructed patiently as he watched the pretty brunette girl slice and dice the onion. "Also try not take too long with the onions, they'll make you cry."

She sniffled, and blinked her now watering eyes, that piece of advice had come a tad too late. "How about I do the rest of the onion and you start on the carrots," offered Neji as he steered her to the other side of the table where he had already begun on the carrots. Tenten finished chopping up the carrots in about 10 seconds, she wasn't called the Weapons Mistress of Konoha for nothing… Bored, she began carving faces into the circular slices of carrots with different expressions.

"What are you doing?" asked Neji with slight disbelief after watching her carve a crazy eyed smiley face into her 14th piece of carrot.

Tenten dropped her knife and smiled at him sheepishly, "Nothing much. Is there anything else you wanted me to do?"

"You could heat up the soup then make some tea while I cook," Neji replied, after racking his brain for the simplest task he could ask her to do without implying that she was useless in the kitchen. It wouldn't be too difficult a task to just simply boil…

* * *

Neji incredulously surveyed the partially destroyed kitchen where the pot of soup had exploded and splattered everywhere from where he was huddling under the kitchen bench with a cringing Tenten. Keeping his face as blank as possible he got up and gave the blushing brunette girl a hand. She took it with her small, warm calloused hand and stood up, brushing off her jeans with a nervous smile on her face.

"Whoops," she said sheepishly.

"I'll tell Hiashi-sama that some enemy ninja attacked," he finally said after assessing the amount of damage. He sighed and picked up the pan of noodles he had been frying, which was still on fire. Neji dumped it in the sink and ran some water over it, killing the flames, but it continued smoking heavily.

"I'm so sorry Neji, I don't know what happened. I'll pay for the damage, I'm so sorry," apologised Tenten hurriedly.

"Don't worry, my uncle has insurance and Hinata-sama wanted the kitchen to be renovated for a while," he replied flatly.

"I'm so sorry Neji, I feel really bad. First I give you a concussion and now I've managed to destroy your kitchen. There has to be something I can do to make it up to you," Tenten apologised, tugging at her hair in distress. She seriously didn't normally hurt people and destroy their homes to this extent. It was pretty hard for her to believe how bad her luck was getting this week.

Neji shrugged nonchalantly, "It's fine, looks like we'll have to eat out though."

"You'll have to think of something I can do Neji," Tenten pressed on. "If you don't I will…" she trailed off uncertainly.

"Destroy another part of my home?"

She pulled a face, "No… I'll be very upset."

"Well we can't have that happening can we," murmured Neji with a tiny smile on his face.

* * *

It was déjà vu. Tenten fidgeted as she sat opposite Neji in the very same restaurant they had had dinner at, the last night before this horrible assignment. They were even sitting at the same table! She swirled the tea in her teacup and studied it with a large amount of interest.

A deep voice interrupted her thoughts, "Someone read my fortune a week ago and I think I've finally figured out what it means."

Tenten glanced up at Neji who was watching her like a hawk. She grinned at him uneasily, she knew him well enough to know when something was up. He was up to something and she had no idea what it was.

Satisfied that he got her attention he continued, "There was a shield and crossroads which could also be read as two katanas crossed. The shield represented the distance I am always careful to keep between myself and others and the crossroads represented that I have to make a choice in the future."

Tenten nodded, interested, "And what do the katanas mean then?"

His pale pupiless eyes pierced her brown ones. It felt like he was reading her soul, she hated it when he looked at her like that; it made her feel so naked and exposed. "It represented you Tenten."

She stiffened, eyes widening. "What did you just say," she said hoarsely, unsure whether she had just heard Neji call her by her real name.

"I called you 'Tenten' _Rei_, isn't that your real name?" said Neji calmly watching her reaction.

A whole range of emotions whirled through her head; embarrassment, relief that she no longer had to keep this charade up, resignation and annoyance, just to name a few. "So, how long did you know?" she snapped leaning back into the chair and crossing her arms, glaring at her team mate.

"Since the day you came over for dinner with the other kunoichi," replied Neji evenly. "I was near Tsunade's office when Ino was giving her report. Tsunade had sent for me to look for the sake bottles that Shizune had hidden from her with my Byakugan and I overheard Ino." He broke eye contact with her and continued in a slightly sheepish tone, "I might also have read some of the report with my Byakugen."

The brunette girl opposite him shut her eyes for a moment, thinking back on the past few days, looking for signs that Neji had known about her little charade the entire time. He had never ever called her 'Rei' and that day when she had dinner at the Hyuuga compound he did say that she reminded him of one of his team mates. "Did you tell anyone else?"

He shook his head.

"Good," she answered flatly. Their food arrived and she played with it listlessly, she had suddenly lost her appetite.

Neji had had a few bites of his meal and he watched her with concern, "Are you on a diet now as well?"

"Huh? No, I'm just not hungry," she replied.

"I thought you were starting to turn into another Ino or Sakura for a moment," he murmured.

Tenten raised an eyebrow at him, "You say that like it's a bad thing."

He shrugged, "Well they're just too girly and silly for my liking, and you definitely do not need to go on a diet."

She chuckled, "They're not that bad except when they try to dress me up." Tenten paused then decided to take the plunge and just ask him the question that had been plaguing her mind for most of the week, "So how are you liking the more feminine me then?"

Neji carefully stirred his noodles in the soup before answering, "I don't really like you any more or less than how I like you already." Suddenly his meal seemed very interesting. "You look very nice now though so I can't complain," he almost whispered and the tips of his ears started turning bright red.

Not knowing how to react to a shy acting Neji who was normally so self-assured, Tenten just stared at him blankly.

"D-don't get me wrong, I think you're great the way you are already. Dressing up and l-looking even p-prettier is just a bonus," he stammered suddenly flustered. He blushed a deep shade of red, and suddenly the family resemblance between him and Hinata was very apparent.

A wide smile slowly spread across her face, once what he said finally sunk in. "Thanks Neji," she grinned at him. Tenten couldn't believe how adorable he was when he was nervous and she, of all people, was the one causing it!

His pale white eyes met hers hesitantly and he smiled back uncertainly. Neji took a deep breath, "Did you want to celebrate the success of your mission tomorrow then? Only if you don't feel like training tomorrow…"

Tenten was starting to feel rather giddy with exhilaration, "Is this like a date, Neji?"

He swallowed nervously, looked down at his noodles and mumbled, "I-if y-you want it to be it c-can b-be."

Tenten beamed at him happily. "I would love to," she replied as her inner self started screaming like a fangirl and jumped around the room.

Neji's usually poker face suddenly broke into a wide relieved smile.

* * *

"Good work Tenten," said the blonde Godaime as she flipped through the report that Ino had compiled and Tenten had made some last minute additions to. "You too Ino, you both did a good job." She looked up at the two kunoichi before her and smiled, "Tenten you passed this assignment with flying colours." Tsunade began fumbling in her pockets and finally handed a crumpled ball of paper to Tenten. "Here, you can have the winnings from this lottery ticket as a reward," she declared. Tenten accepted it wordlessly, carefully keeping her face neutral whereas Ino raised her eyebrows with a 'what the?' expression on her face.

"You're both dismissed," drawled Tsunade lazily. Both young kunoichi bowed quickly and exited her room. The blonde Hokage waited a few minutes after they had left before writing a brief message on a piece of paper, placing it in a message canister and tying it to a messenger bird. She watched the bird soar out of the window with a smirk.

* * *

"How much did she win?" asked Ino craning her neck to look over Tenten's shoulder to see the lottery ticket.

Tenten carefully smoothed it out and examined it. "Zilch," she finally said disbelievingly. "Absolutely zilch, after all the torture she put me through last week."

"Hey at least you managed to get a date with Neji out of it."

* * *

"Hyuuga-sama," said the servant who had entered the chambers he was staying at for the diplomatic visit to Waterfall country.

"Yes?" he said calmly, his face unreadable. He didn't appreciate his meditation being interrupted.

"A message arrived for you from the Hokage."

Hiashi took the sealed message canister from the old manservant and thanked him quietly. The servant bowed deeply before leaving the room. The white-eyed man removed the piece of paper from the message canister expertly and a small smile twitched at the corners of his mouth as read it.

"_Mission accomplished."_

* * *

**Mission accomplished indeed! I had so much fun writing this and I will miss getting all the lovely reviews especially from the regulars in no particular order: Matahari, konoha.chick91, ForgottenLovedOne, Katreda, Blossoms of Spring, Digital98, LaBAM x3, Mrs.Aburame98445, SeleneSoulwar, Phoenix Hollowell, lovingmylife, Kishiko-chan, too-much-romance, Bluerosescorpio, Deefa, Chibi Kitty, mwth06, Kunoichi-of-the-Leaf, imuzouk, MissBlonde7788, High Rhulain, Coco-Minu, nejitenfangirl and everyone else who also reviewed. You all really encouraged me to keep writing and you all rock. Thank you also to all those people who put this story down as one of their favourites or even put me down as one of their favourite author, I feel so honoured!  
**

** I am going to continue writing as much as I can, I have a few other in progress nejiten stories I'm working on if you want to check them out. I would personally recommend "The Soldier and the Gypsy" cos that's my fave at the moment but I understand if it's not everyone else's cup of tea. Hehe shameless promotion of my other stories :P**

**Also, since I just so happened to get what I thought was a brilliant idea... as a special surprise for everyone, I will put up an epilogue to this once this story reaches over 100 reviews, which shouldn't be too hard, only need 4 more reviews to go :P **

**Lots of luv Shadeehue  
**


	9. Epilogue

**Wow I cannot believe that I managed to reach over 100 reviews. does a happy dance So here it is, as promised... the epilogue, it's short and sweet. I can only hope that it lives up to your expectations so please don't shoot me if it was a bit rushed XD Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

* * *

Tenten stared at herself in the mirror, wide-eyed with panic. She had absolutely no idea what she was going to wear or how to do her hair or makeup and she was supposed to meet Neji at the restaurant for their date in 10 minutes. The brunette girl picked up her phone and called Ino.

_Half an hour later…_

Tenten sprinted up to the restaurant; half hobbling in the heels that Ino had made her wear. Neji was leaning against the wall looking bored. He turned towards her and his jaw nearly dropped, his team mate looked amazing in that little black dress she had on and he could feel butterflies beginning to flutter in his stomach.

"I'm so sorry I'm late! You weren't waiting too long were you?" she panted, trying to catch her breath back.

Neji shook his head, "I was running a little late myself," he admitted. He had decided to buy her some flowers on his way to the restaurant at the last minute and had stood in the Yamanaka shop for about 15 minutes agonising over which flowers to buy. Unfortunately, Ino had not been there to help him and her father had been of little help, telling Neji to give him a yell once he'd made his decision before disappearing into the back room to watch some TV. The long haired boy flushed slightly as he handed Tenten the bouquet he had finally decided on.

Tenten gasped with surprise and beamed at him. "Thank you Neji they're beautiful!" she exclaimed as she hugged him. He stiffened momentarily then relaxed, he wasn't used to close physical contact but this was definitely something he could get used to. Tenten breathed in the flower's scent deeply, and then she began sneezing. Repeatedly.

Neji inwardly winced; this was not how their first date was supposed to start off.

"I'm sorry," wheezed Tenten in between sneezes. "I never knew I was allergic, I've never been given flowers before."

Neji wordlessly handed her a handkerchief which she took gratefully. The sneezing eventually subsided but her eyes were now watering and her nose was bright red. Both ninjas walked into the restaurant. Trying to be the gentleman, Neji pulled the chair out for Tenten to sit on. Oblivious to his intentions, she walked around to the other side of the table and sat herself down. He made sure to keep his face smooth as he sat down. He the great Hyuuga prodigy refused to acknowledge that he might have gotten rejected by a girl, even if it was unintentional on her part. She smiled at him shyly and he gave her a tiny smile back. He couldn't help himself, her smiles were contagious.

The food was good and rest of the date was uneventful, that was, until Tenten accidentally knocked over the candle on their table. The white tablecloth caught on fire and she shrieked. Neji grabbed the first bottle of liquid he saw and threw its contents over the fire. Unfortunately it was wine and the flames flared up even more and spread. Other restaurant patrons began screaming and he swore for the first time in his life, looking around desperately for some water to put the fire out.

Tenten beat him to it and flung the contents of a jug of water over the fire and it spurted and sizzled stubbornly before finally dying out. Unfortunately, some water had also splashed onto his pants... onto a rather sensitive area.

"I'm so sorry," she gasped as she started dabbing at it with a napkin frantically, not registering that she was actually dabbing at very very sensitive area.

Neji leapt away from her, he didn't want her touching him there, well not yet anyway, and pushed her away in panic. "It's fine don't wor-" he yelped before backing into a waiter, causing him to drop a few heavy plates of food.

The manager stormed over, "What's going on here?" The balding, middle-aged man's jaw dropped and he pointed an accusing finger at them, "YOU NINJAS AGAIN?!" Neji and Tenten stared at him with surprise. It was the same manager who had previously worked at the inn Lee destroyed after he had sipped some of Gai-sensei's sake when they celebrated his achievement in mastering the Primary Lotus. "OUT! OUT! Before you cause even more damage! I've had it with you ninja, don't ever show your face here again!" screamed the balding man, face turning red.

As if on cue, two large burly ex-sumo wrestlers working at the restaurant grabbed them both and threw them out of the restaurant unceremoniously. Neji stood up stiffly and helped his date to her feet who could only gape at the restaurant they had just been thrown out of. He was starting to feel rather uncomfortable in his wet pants. He didn't even want to look down because he knew that it looked like he wet himself.

"That was some date Neji," said Tenten finally after she brushed the dirt off her dress. She glanced at his solemn expression and tried to hide a smile.

He frowned, "I'm sorry Tenten, and I really wanted you to enjoy yourself."

She started laughing, "I am enjoying myself! You should have seen your expression when you were trying to put out the fire." The brunette girl slid her arm into his easily, "Do you feel like ice-cream? I think we might have to redo the whole first date thing all over again."

They began walking down the street and a small smile quirked at the corner of his mouth. "I would like a chance to redeem myself, but on one condition."

"No more eating out?"

He smirked, "I was going to ask that you stop being such a pyromaniac."

* * *

_Meanwhile… two unseen observers were hiding behind some bushes outside the restaurant…_

Hanabi was doubled over shaking with silent laughter, holding her sides as tears streamed down her face. Hinata continued to film Neji and Tenten as they walked down the road until they were out of sight. "They're gone," she whispered to her younger sister who burst out laughing.

"Kami-sama, that was such a disaster. Oh that was hilarious! Did you see their expressions?" she gasped in between bouts of laughter.

Hinata simply smiled, her father would certainly enjoy the footage they obtained. "Imagine their expressions when we show this video at their engagement party."

* * *

**Author's note: I'll try not to repeat myself too much from the last chapter but Thank you very much to everyone who've ever reviewed or put me or this story down as their faves or put this on alert. I love you all! I had so much fun writing this so I am going to miss this story a lot and getting all the lovely reviews from it. **

**Spread the Nejiten love 3**

**Shadeehue**


End file.
